


View Of The Universe

by linvro21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Batcave, Gen, Men of Letters Headquarters, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linvro21/pseuds/linvro21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean finally use that awesome telescope at the back of the MOL bunker. It only serves to extend their star viewing habit from when they were on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	View Of The Universe

Just laying there.  
Relaxed.  
On the hood of the car.  
Silence. Darkness. Drinking beer.

It felt so good.  
Everything was OK.  
Then.

Together again.  
Same sky.  
Stargazing from home now.  
Silence. Hamburger. Drinking beer.

All's not well.  
But it will be.  
Someday.  



End file.
